Searching the World
by wolfgirl948
Summary: "You don't know what it's like!" he snarled in my face. "You're the mayor's daughter; what would you know?" I might not know a lot, but I knew this: I loved him. T for teen stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Gale

I groaned and sat up. Damn, my shoulder was sore.

I tried to think back to what had happened last night. All I remembered was a dog snapping at me and a butt of a gun slamming into the side of my head.

Alarmed, I looked around me. I wasn't at home, I was in a park. The park where I was last night, trying to kill that guy—what was his name? Oh yeah, Bobby.

Bobby. Great name for a guy who was six foot nine and weighed about four hundred pounds. And to top it all off, he had the voice of a baby mouse.

Goodness gracious.

"Shit!" I squawked, and tried to stand up. My legs felt like jelly and my knees almost gave out.

In a hurry, I slapped my legs, hoping it would help.

I ended up falling down and knocking myself unconscious for the second time. Great job, Gale Hawthorne.

The light was blurry. The light was white. The white, blurry light was too whitey, too blurry, and too lighty. Stupid light.

I rubbed my eyes. They stung like a mother flamingo.

Sitting up, I looked around. Now this felt like déjà vu had come and hit me in the face.

Except, I wasn't in the park. I was in a kitchen. A kitchen. Strapped to a table. A mahogany table.

Panic. That's what I felt. I have a fear of being tied down to things. Is there a name for that? Fear-of-being-strapped-to-things-phobia? That's reallyyyy long.

Writhing, trying to free myself of the white and red cord holding me down, I started shrieking like a three-year-old baby.

"Daddy, is that you? What's happening?" a girl's voice echoed from further down the hall.

I froze. What was some chick doing here? Where was I? Who's _Daddy_?

"No, it's _not _Daddy, it's your worst nightmare!" I howled. "Now fucking let me go!"

I patted my pockets as heels clacked on the wood floor, looking for my trusty little knife.

"Who are you?" the voice had a cold edge to it. "Why are you here?"

"Honey, just get my ass of this damn thing," I spat, still searching for my knife. Where the hell was it?

A figure appeared in the doorway.

I looked up. "Goo-" Well, holy shit.

Her big blue eyes went even bigger and she let out a shrill scream.

_Sorry, that was a bit short… _**Read & Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry, that was terribly short. _**I don't own anything.**

Madge

I squealed, covering my eyes fast as I could. "Y-You're naked!" I sputtered.

The boy snorted. "Please. I'm _half _naked."

"Then I hope that you have pants on," I snipped.

"Nope."

I gagged. "You're kidding. Please tell me you are."

"My God, Princess. Of course I'm kidding!"

I slowly uncovered my eyes. The boy in front of me looked about seventeen, my age. He had dark chocolate hair; angry, scorching slate-colored irises; and tanned skin.

"What?" his voice jerked me out of studying him.

He smirked. "Find something interesting, Princess?"

I shook my head. "You wish."

"Ah, Princess has some mouth on her, huh? Does Daddy know that?" the boy taunted. "Or is she a goody two shoes?"

"Who are you?" I asked again, ignoring his question.

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"Yeah, I do have a sharp tongue, no, Daddy doesn't know—and I intend to keep it that way—stranger, and yes, I'm a goody two shoes," I growled. "Now who are you?"

The boy grinned. It looked like trouble. "Gale Hawthorne at your service. And who might you be?"

I hesitated, but gave in. "Madge Undersee, at your service," I mocked, and bowed.

Gale gritted his teeth. "Pleased to meet you. Now untie me."

Shaking my head, I glared. "I don't even know why you're here."

He shrugged. "Guess precious Daddy found me lying in the park, lookin' dead as a doornail. God, I felt like one too."

I perked up. "What happened?"

Gale shrugged again. "The usual. Trying to kill someone, failing, getting knocked out. Although, I don't always fail…"

I looked at him in horror. "You're a murderer?" I whispered.

"Mmm, yeah. But yesterday, I tried to kill Bobby because he shot my cousin couple years ago. He deserves it."

Tears threaten to spill over. "Bobby who?"

"Eh, I don't know. Doesn't really matter, thought, because I'll find him eventually," Gale replied.

I back away slowly. Gale's not looking at me, so he doesn't—

"Where are you going?" he asked, facing me suddenly.

I start to shake. This boy is a murderer. He barely looks like he's out of high school! "I-I can't be here," I choke out.

Gale narrows his grey, steely eyes. "I can smell your lie." He scowls. "You can be here; for Lord's sake, it's the dining table. My ass is where your plate will be tonight!"

"Actually, my father's plate," I correct quietly.

"Oh, excuse me. _Daddy's _plate," Gale sneers. He halts. "Wait. Undersee. You're the mayor's daughter."

I nod slowly, afraid. This boy may be tied to a table, but he could probably still hurt me.

"The mayor's daughter," Gale huffs. "I'm in the mayor's house. Good God!"

"There's nothing wrong with us!" I snap at him, insulted.

He snorts. "Nothing wrong with you," he scoffs. "Tell me something truthful, Princess."

"I like to eat ketchup alone," I reply after a moment's hesitation.

Gale snorts. "A ketchup-eating bitch. I like it."


End file.
